Mi condenado poder
by Atma Rose
Summary: Cuando tus propios poderes por más únicos que sean se te escapan de las manos y te sacan de la realidad, se vuelven un peligro contra ti y contra todo lo que te rodea. (este fic participa en el reto "Eren y sus demonios" del "Cuartel general de Trost")


**Disclaimer: _Shingeki no Kyojin_ pertenece a Hajime Isayama. **

**Aviso: Este fic participa en el reto "Eren y sus demonios", del foro "Cuartel General de Trost"**

**Dedicado a ¡Eren! el flamante pero no tan popular protagonista, con amor.**

* * *

**Mi condenado poder**

Todo ha sido demasiado rápido. Cuando por fin logro reaccionar me descubro apoyado con las manos y las rodillas en el fondo de un riachuelo. Levanto la vista y veo a todo un escuadrón de soldados muertos. Cuerpos demacrados esparcidos a mí alrededor. No sé quiénes son, pero mi cuerpo los reconoce, lo sé, porque siento mis músculos tensarse bajo la apremiante necesidad de correr inútilmente a socorrerlos.

Debería perder el aliento de la impresión pues el escenario es desolador. Pero mi cuerpo no está impresionado… de todas formas, siento una presión en el pecho que me obliga a buscar el aire por la boca con dificultad. Creo que es miedo. Ahora vuelvo la vista hacía el riachuelo bajo mi cuerpo y quedo horrorizado al comprobar que es otro rostro y no el mío el que me devuelve el agua en forma de reflejo:

Unos rasgos escuetos y angulosos aparecen en vez de los finos pero masculinos que esperaba ver. Veo además unos labios pálidos y delineados apretados en una mueca de extrañeza, una nariz pequeña y centrada con sutiles pecas a cada lado por sobre los pómulos justo bajo de unos grandes ojos aterrados muy parecidos a los míos pero de un color diferente.

-Ymir- digo con voz femenina. Pero sé que no soy ella, porque sigo siendo yo, Eren, y este cuerpo no parece reconocer el nombre que acaba de pronunciar.

Se pone de pie mecánicamente y revisa el equipo de maniobras. Hace frío y esta toda mojada. Pero soy yo quien siente el peso de la ropa sobre el cuerpo, y el viento congelándome bajo la humedad de las telas.

Estoy aquí, lo sé, dentro de este cuerpo pero no lo puedo controlar.

El equipo está roto.

Se lleva dos dedos a la boca y emite un agudo silbido… ha perdido el caballo. Da vueltas en el lugar buscando un camino.

¿Hacia dónde debería correr?

El paisaje no dice mucho. Hay un montón de árboles como el comienzo de un bosque hacia la derecha, y del lado contrario distingo casas… una población devastada. Más allá el sol comienza su lenta caída y la penumbra amenaza con caer encima de golpe trayendo sus peligros y sus malos augurios consigo.

Finalmente se decide a ir por el bosque. Siento curiosidad por saber cómo fue que los titanes los alcanzaron, divago entre los recuerdos pero mi cuerpo no tiene tiempo de detenerse a analizar conmigo la situación, la angustia es todo lo que invade su realidad en este momento y le obliga a avanzar torpe y dificultosamente siempre hacia adelante, sin mirar atrás.

Está escapando, luchando por su vida. _Estamos_ escapando porque soy yo quien está dentro de su cuerpo y por lo tanto estoy escapando con ella. Este cuerpo es muy rápido, siento el viento chocando contra estas extremidades, tan frío que me parece que en vez de viento son pequeñas navajas filudas que calan sus huesos sin compasión.

Pero a ella no pareciese importarle porque mientras escapa arrastrándome con ella dentro de la invisible jaula que representa mi propia mente dentro de su cuerpo ha tomado una libreta y comenzado a escribir con tal rapidez y elocuencia que se me hace difícil coordinar sus movimientos con mis pensamientos.

"_Soy Ilse Langner, miembro de la expedición numero 34 a las tierras más allá de los muros, a cargo del ala izquierda de la segunda brigada. En nuestro retorno mi brigada encontró titanes._

_Todos mis compañeros y nuestros caballos fueron eliminados, mi mecanismo de maniobras tridimensionales resultó dañado y tuve que abandonarlo. Ahora mismo me dirijo hacía el norte"_

Escucho ruidos en los alrededores mientras corre. Ramas que se rompen… Golpeteos sordos hacía lo alto de los árboles. Cada vez distingo menos el camino y su cuerpo tropieza repetidas veces con la raíces de los gigantes troncos que nos rodean.

"_En estas tierras llenas de titanes he perdido mi caballo. Es imposible para un humano escapar corriendo de un titán. Estoy intentando volver a la ciudad pero mi situación es penosa"_

No para de escribir.

"_Soy una orgullosa miembro de la legión de reconocimiento, la esperanza de la humanidad, y no tengo miedo a morir. Incluso si tengo que dar mi vida, lucharé hasta el final"_

Aumentó la velocidad de las zancadas para intentar esquivar una raíz que sobresale. Al levantar la vista topamos de frente con la mirada atónita de un titán. De la impresión se le trancan las piernas y de todas formas terminamos por caer al piso.

El titán la está observando. _Nos_ está observando, mientras nos arrastramos hacia atrás por la hierba. Siento que hemos chocado la espalda contra un árbol. Este es el fin.

Y ella lo escribe. No para de hacerlo.

"_Me he encontrado con un titán. De clase 6 metros. Mis últimos momentos son estos. Se acabó para mí. Y todo lo que hice en la vida fue ser egoísta… ni siquiera he hecho nada por mis padres, que tanto se sacrificaron para criarme"_

El estómago le da vueltas, siento que en cualquier momento va a vomitar. Está llorando pero no de miedo sino que de arrepentimiento, se arrepiente de no haber hecho otra cosa en su vida… algo por los demás.

Quiero huir pero el cuerpo no se mueve. Es tan asfixiante el miedo que se gesta dentro de mí que experimento la necesidad imperante de unirme a ella en su llanto, y lo hago… ¡lo hago con tanta avidez que creo he terminado por desvanecer los límites entre su conciencia y la mía!

Ahora solo estoy yo, siento que este cuerpo me pertenece y lo puedo mover a mi antojo.

Siento el aliento del titán chocando contra mi piel. Y el terror intensifica el ensordecedor martilleo de mi corazón contra mis oídos. Entonces, recién ahora reparo en la extraña situación en la que me encuentro.

El titán me observa, atento con esos grandes ojos avellana pero no me devora. ¡No lo hace! En vez de eso apoya sus manos torpemente a los costados de mi cuerpo.

-La… Gente… de Ymir…

-¿Qué acaba de…?

-Ymir… Sama… Gran

Miro hacía todos lados negándome a creer lo que mis sentidos me indican con ahínco. El titán habló. Rápidamente cojo la pluma y la libreta y me dispongo a seguir con el trabajo que comenzó la dueña de este cuerpo. Ilse.

"_El titán ha hablado. Ha balbuceado palabras con sentido… Ha dicho "la gente de Ymir" y "Gran". Estoy seguro de haber oído bien."_

Mi letra no es tan prolija como la suya pero eso no importa. Es hora de dejar las inseguridades a un lado y terminar su trabajo.

-¿Qué eres?

Por alguna razón sé exactamente lo que tengo que preguntar, creo que de alguna forma es ella –Ilse- quien está hablando por mí.

"_Le he preguntado sobre su especie"_

No obtengo una respuesta.

"_Ahora solo gime, ya no dice ninguna palabra… intentaré preguntarle sobre su origen"_

-¿De dónde eres?

De nuevo no responde.

Estoy empezando a perder la paciencia. Cada vez me cuesta un mayor trabajo respirar correctamente.

-¿Por qué tu especie nos devora?

"_No responde"_

Una combinación entre miedo y adrenalina recorre como una corriente eléctrica desde mi espina dorsal hasta mi garganta donde estalla en un alarido tan desgarrador que ciento arder mis cuerdas bocales.

-¡¿Por qué tienen que devorarnos?! ¡Ni siquiera necesitan comer para seguir vivos! ¿¡Entonces por qué nos comen!?-me cuesta respirar y la cabeza me da vueltas- ¡Tú y tu especie solo son unos inútiles y sin sentido trozos de carne! ¡Desaparezcan de este mundo!

Las palabras brotan de mi boca sin conmiseración, dañándome los oídos por los molestos tonos agudos que alcanza mi voz al gritar ¡La voz de Ilse! Me tomo la garganta con una mano y cojo una bocanada de aire frío.

De pronto el titán clava sus vacíos orbes en mí, mi cuerpo se retuerce intentado alejarse de él, siento miedo, quiero huir. Pero en vez de eso me quedo pasmado viendo como el gigante se arranca la piel de los pómulos con sus propias manos y vuelve a emitir horribles gemidos de dolor.

Es terrible. Me siento ahogado, busco una explicación he intento anotar un improvisado torrente de palabras sin coherencia en la libreta, pero con el espantoso temblequeo de mis manos he roto la hoja y soltado la pluma en el proceso.

Estoy perdido, es el final. El titán no deja de mirarme y emitir esos turbadores bramidos que crispan mis nervios hasta el punto de hacerme perder los estribos.

Por fin me he echado a correr. Escucho sus pasos tras de mí. ¡Lo oigo! Y sé que este es el fin. Intento zafarme con desesperación cuando me atrapa en su mano, es terrible, más de lo que nunca pude imaginar. Me quema, no siento las piernas, creo que me voy a desmayar.

Puedo sentir la dureza de sus dientes dantescos presionando de apoco contra mis sienes, y justo cuando creo que mi cráneo ya no resistirá más, el cierra sus fauces…

-¡ILSE!

Todo está oscuro a mi alrededor, me recuerda terriblemente al bosque, talvez porque tengo frio o simplemente porque no he podido abandonar por completo ese terrible sueño. Pero a pesar de todo me siento bien.

-¿Eren estas bien?

-estoy bien Armin- respondo viendo la cara preocupada de mi amigo.

-antes… tu gritaste un nombre- balbuceó mirándome cabizbajo como si le avergonzara o le causara temor por alguna razón- ¿podrías repetirlo?

-Ilse.

La cara de Armin se deformó en una mueca y luego suspiró. Se agachó tras su cama y puedo ver con dificultad como busca algo bajo el colchón.

-¿qué es eso?

La luz aún está apagada pero puedo distinguir perfectamente un objeto cuadrado en las manos de mi amigo.

-esto es la libreta de…

En una reacción involuntaria me pongo de pie abruptamente y le cubro la boca con ambas manos. Aun así siento que la frase queda resonando en el aire. Y ese nombre vibrando en mis labios. La desesperación volviendo a mí, la angustia apoderándose de mi cuerpo y nublando mis sentidos. Siento la nuca sudorosa y la boca seca. Y me acomete el horroroso recuerdo del podrido aliento del titán chocando contra mi piel, contra _su_ piel.

Armin se remueve inquieto bajo mi agarre y recién ahora puedo reparar en la fuerza con que mis frenéticos dedos aprietan su boca y nariz impidiéndole respirar. Lo suelto de golpe y le veo tomar una gran bocanada de aire con una mano en el pecho mientras apoya la otra en el colchón para no perder el equilibrio.

Miro mis manos agarrotadas y flexiono los dedos una y otra vez cerrando la mano en un puño y volviéndola a abrir. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire.

-Eren- le oigo decir con un tinte de pregunta tiñendo su voz.

Las emociones toman el control sobre mi cuerpo nuevamente y me abalanzo sin poder evitarlo sobre su cama quedando de rodillas a su lado izquierdo y vuelvo a cubrirle la boca con una mano mientras que con la otra le quito la libreta para lanzarla lejos de mí, lejos de él. Nuevamente me falta el aire y la cabeza comienza a darme vueltas.

-no quiero que sea verdad- sollozo lastimeramente- no quiero contarte lo que soñé y que me digas que todo eso le pasó de verdad a esa soldado- continué en un susurró cuando las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas…

No obtengo respuesta.

Armin busca algo con la mirada, o talvez solo escapa de la mía, de cualquier forma dirige su mirada de un lado a otro en la habitación hasta que los detiene en algo justo detrás de mí. Se quita mi mano de encima con facilidad y camina hasta la ventana que permanecía abierta de par en par, a través de la cual se colaba ese estúpido viento de invierno que me estaba poniendo los pelos de punta. La cierra.

-tranquilo- me dice mientras me toma por un brazo y me mete nuevamente en mi cama. Me pide silencio con la mano y recién ahora puedo caer en la cuenta de que no he dejado de balbucear frases incoherentes en ningún momento.

-no quiero Armin, no quiero esto, lo odio- susurro siseando horriblemente y temblando sin control- acaba con migo, no sirvo para esto por favor- le suplico sin temor a sonar patético.

-Eren…

-Ilse… ella, ella... ¡estaba sola!... no me dejes solo por favor- puedo oír mi voz quebrada mientras continuo suplicándole que no me deje, que no se valla, pero él no me entiende porque el torrente de palabras que escapa realmente de mi boca es desordenado y sin sentido.

En algún momento Armin ha comenzado a hablar relata para mí un improvisado cuento como cuando éramos aun unos niños, yo intento concentrarme en la historia pero no puedo dejar de revivir las imágenes de Ilse corriendo por el bosque, encontrándose con el titán, oyéndolo hablar, anotando todo en su libreta. Entonces mis ojos se fijan sobre el pequeño cuadernillo tirado en el piso como si siempre hubiese sabido con exactitud donde calló cuando lo aventé lejos de Armin.

Me aferro a mi amigo con ambas manos y le oigo proferir un chillido de dolor, pero no puedo aflojar mi agarre, estoy paralizado. Él sigue gritando pero lo oigo cada vez más y más lejos. Siento que el corazón me martillea en los tímpanos con tanta fuerza que cada nuevo golpe amenazaba con dejarme sordo. El pecho se me cierra con rapidez y siento como si de pronto alguien hubiese soltado un enorme peso sobre mi cabeza que se lo ha llevado todo…

_Oscuridad._

Otra vez estoy en el bosque, es tarde pero aun así hace calor. Mientras camino por entre los arboles escondiéndome de algo siento la frente y la nuca empapados aunque no sé si sudo por el calor o por los nervios.

Me miro las manos y me palpo la cara, esta vez soy yo, con mi propio cuerpo. Y he venido al bosque por alguna razón. Y entonces, justo cuando llego al borde de un tronco con una gran raíz sobresaliente me encuentro de frente con ese extraño titán. Intento huir pero él me sigue, decido dar una vuelta alrededor del árbol con un ángulo lo suficientemente pequeño como para que le cueste trabajo imitarme con rapidez pero mi pie izquierdo resbala en la hierba húmeda y termino de fauces en el piso. Me arrastro desesperado por sobre las raíces, siento la humedad de mis lágrimas inútiles recorrer mis mejillas, jadeo por el esfuerzo y a gatas logro alcanzar la otra cara del árbol, clavo dedos y uñas en el tronco y escalo hasta refugiarme dentro de un hueco en el robusto.

Puedo oír al titán golpeando el árbol del otro lado, seguramente sin llegar a entender dónde estoy.

Mis jadeos resuenan al chocar contra las paredes interiores del árbol, intento detenerlos pero la desesperación puede más que mi autocontrol. Los golpes se detienen y oigo los pasos del gigante acercándose a mi guarida.

_Estoy acabado. _

Entonces unos brazos me atrapan desde atrás y presionan sobre mi boca para acallar mis jadeos y lamentos. Intento girar pero los brazos me aprietan con fuerza. Reconozco esas manos, ese cuerpo porque yo estuve dentro de él y recuerdo su textura… su olor.

Y aunque sé que este es el cuerpo que recuerdo, es notoriamente diferente: este es viejo y descompuesto. Comienzo a perder el poco razonamiento que me queda, el pulso me late fuerte amenazando romperme el pecho que parece que ya no aguantara más tanta presión, pero no encuentro otra solución que apegarme todo lo que puedo a ese cuerpo sin vida que me tapa la boca con fuerza para que no grite. Siento al titán detenerse frente al agujero donde estoy escondido…

Entonces… aparece una cabeza humana, es Ymir.

-Eren…- dice con una media sonrisa en el rostro antes de levantar un cuchillo y clavármelo en el pecho.

Desperté de un salto en una cama desconocida en un lugar desconocido. Todo a mí alrededor es blanco, tengo el cuerpo caldeado y cuando intento limpiarme el sudor del rostro descubro que tengo ambos brazos atados al piso por las muñecas.

_¿Qué ocurre? _

-¿Eren? ¿Eren?- escucho voces a mi alrededor, alguien me habla pero no logro identificar la fuente de esa voz aunque se me hace terriblemente familiar. A lo lejos también puedo oír la voz de Mikasa exigiendo que la dejen pasar y series de pasos rápidos que crujen sobre la madera del pasillo.

La puerta se abre con tanta fuerza que se azota contra la pared y a través de ella entra Mikasa liberándose del agarre del sargento Levi quien la sigue tenso desde cerca, la observo con extrañeza mientras ella me ve con expresión preocupada, hasta el sargento me ve de esa forma a su propia y extraña manera.

-Eren…- susurra la voz mortecina de Ilse a mi lado, giro la cabeza hacia el lado contrario para evitar su nauseabundo aliento. Clavo mi mirada en los ojos de Mikasa esperando que entienda mi desesperación, que me ayude, ¡que me salve una vez más!

-no puedes escapar de esto, Eren- es su voz, son sus labios los que se mueven contra mi oído. Mis manos forman un puño y arqueo la espalda en un vano intento por alejarme de ella y vuelvo a clavar mis ojos en los de Mikasa pero ella no me entiende, voltea a ver al sargento y este se encoje de hombros ligeramente y luego apunta en mi dirección con la barbilla. Ambos me miran y ninguno hace nada.

Me estoy retorciendo, intentado zafarme de las cadenas que me atan al piso, el catre donde estoy postrado rechina viejo y oxidado con mis constantes espasmos pero no puedo alejarme de ella de ese cuerpo que hace poco sentí como mío. Finalmente decido mirarla, es ella, lo sé aunque su cuerpo esté podrido.

-¿Entiendes lo que ocurre?- vuelve a mover sus labios negruzcos y vuelvo a sentir su aliento putrefacto entrando por mis fosas nasales- te estas convirtiendo en un monstruo… Eren-

-¡No!- respondo a gritos, puedo oír como el sargento, mi hermana y una nueva voz que no soy capaz de reconocer discuten sobre algo- ¡vete! Déjame en paz.

-Tan solo mira lo que le hiciste a tu amigo.

Me toma la cabeza entre sus manos con una fuerza completamente desmedida y me obliga a voltear en dirección a la puerta y lo pude ver allí de pie aun con medio cuerpo afuera de la habitación, su cabeza vendada tapando sus cabellos rubios y una herida recientemente remendada bajo el ojo izquierdo, contengo el aire de la impresión y justo en ese momento Armin clava la mirada en mí, se ve triste.

-¿Cómo pude haber hecho una cosa así?- musite- es imposible- susurro sintiendo el aire escapar de mis pulmones.

-lo hiciste.

-¡NO!

-eres un monstruo acéptalo- sentencia tranquila.

-¡Cállate!- grité- ¡desaparece!

-entiéndeme Eren… solo quiero ayudar- hizo una pausa exasperantemente larga- No dejes que te domine.

Y me quedé solo.

-¡Ilse!- le llamé arrepentido. Pero ya era demasiado tarde

_¡Armin!_ Abrí la boca para decirle algo pero las palabras se me atoraron en la garganta y lo único que puedo emitir son unos horribles sonidos guturales. Todos voltean a verme.

Oigo como Mikasa pregunta a Armin sobre su estado y este último le hace saber que está todo bien atreves de monosílabos sin despegar la mirada de mí. Me imagino reflejado en sus ojos, estoy hecho un estropajo, con los ojos amoratados y la boca seca, me encuentro postrado en una posición anti natural en toda la regla: de medio lado sobre el colchón arqueando la espalda hacía mis amigos para acercarme a ellos todo lo que me permiten las cadenas. Mi respiración esta agitada, descontrolada, boto el aire por la boca emitiendo un pequeño siseo. Ahora entiendo por qué todos me ven de esa forma. ¡Creen que estoy loco!

-no puede con todo esto- gruñó el sargento volteando a ver a la teniente Hanji que acaba de entrar por la puerta acompañada del comandante.

-señor- interviene de pronto Mikasa apretando los dientes.

_¡Así es Mikasa diles que no estoy loco ayúdame!_

-si lo estas- oigo esa lúgubre voz nuevamente pero esta vez está lejos de mí, allá sentada en la silla al otro lado de la habitación, casi me siento feliz de volverla a ver con sus demacrados rasgos faciales en una expresión relajada y una pierna cruzada sobre la otra- ellos quieren deshacerse de ti, Eren…- dijo mientras repasa con un dedo las puntas de cráneo que le horadan el cuero cabelludo.

"_¡El titán la mordió!_ Ella no debería si quiera tener cabeza… no debería existir, está muerta" me digo a mi mismo cerrando los ojos intentando razonar, pero al abrirlos aun la puedo ver allí.

Vuelvo a prestar atención a la conversación de mis superiores en la que ahora mis amigos han cobrado más protagonismo. Los oigo discutiendo… ¡tramando cosas contra mí! No estoy seguro aquí, ella tiene razón. Mikasa ha comenzado a gritar y apuntar en mi dirección, creo que me defiende hasta que de pronto de sus labios escapa la palabra _peligro_, luego _loco_.

También ella está contra mí…

Abro la boca para defenderme pero la lengua se me enreda y me atraganto con mi propia saliva emitiendo nuevos y espantosos sonidos. Todos guardan silencio un segundo.

-vamos a inyectarle esto a ver si por fin se tranquiliza—dice la teniente Hanji mientras camina hacia mi golpeando con un dedo la jeringa que expulsa un pequeño chorro de líquido amarillento atreves de la inmensa aguja.

Me retuerzo inhumanamente hasta el punto de casi desarmar el catre donde me tienen, ¡no pueden hacerme esto! ¡No estoy loco!

-¡Ilse ayúdame!

-¡escapa!- me ordena poniéndose de pie- escapa o terminaras por volverte completamente loco, si te mantienen aquí te volverás un peligro latente- sus mortecinas palabras se me hacían cada vez más quedas y lejanas, como si de apoco comenzara a desvanecerse.

Sacudo la cabeza de lado a lado con violencia intentado zafarme de las cadenas, intentando negarme a mí mismo todo lo que está pasando.

-¡Eren!- le oigo decir, pero no la puedo ver por ningún lado, no puedo distinguir nada más que figuras borrosas a mi alrededor- ¡si aún quieres salvar a la humanidad… huye!

Ya es tarde para evitar la jeringa, el oxígeno me ha abandonado definitivamente y me siento fuera de mí. El pasado martillear de mi pulso en mis oídos es todo de lo que soy consiente en este momento.

Suelto un quejido cuando siento la aguja clavándose en mi antebrazo derecho. Oigo gritos y siento un calor infernal. El aire en mis pulmones se ha vuelto denso y pesado. Los gritos no cesan…

Ahora puedo ver todo desde las alturas, todo un ala del cuartel destruido y pequeñas figurillas vuelan a mi alrededor lanzado sus claves de tensión contra los árboles.

Miles de recuerdos azotan mi mente sin conmiseración, me aturden, me despiertan y me vuelven a aturdir. Porque sé que estos recuerdos no son míos.

Veo al padre de Historia, Veo a Ilse intentado escapar entre los árboles, veo a la humanidad peleándose, masacrándose unos a otros y luego los titanes devorando todo a su paso. Ahora veo las murallas siendo construidas por gigantes que se toman de las manos y se entregan a un sueño eterno, veo a mi padre, veo a Ymir, Annie, Berthold y Reiner. Y de pronto sé que debo buscarlos.

¡Ellos tienen que ayudarme, tienen que saber qué hacer con estos recuerdos! ¡Tienen que poder quitarme este estúpido poder!

Por el rabillo del ojo diviso a Mikasa acercándose a mí. No quiero que lo haga.

_Perdóname…_

Muevo mi gigantesca mano para apartarla, pero mi fuerza es desmedida y termino por golpearla y lanzarla lejos. Pierdo el aliento pero alcanzo a notar que el capitán Levi ya vuelva para socorrerla.

No tengo tiempo para perder aquí. Levanto mis pies de entre los escombros y emprendo mi viaje. Todo con respecto a mí y mi futuro es incierto e inseguro. Pero la determinación de terminar con esta realidad me lleva a caminar con seguridad hacía adelante, sin preocuparme por el desastre que dejo tras de mí. Porque de lo único que estoy seguro hoy… es de que si no hago algo me volveré loco. Si es que no lo estoy ya.

-Busquemos a Ymir… el titán nos lo dijo ¿lo recuerdas? ¿La gente de Ymir?

La voz de Ilse resuena en mi oído derecho como si ella estuviese sentada en mi hombro. Y en efecto ahí está.

"lo sé" quiero decir pero en vez de eso emito un ensordecedor rugido.

-tranquilo- dice ella acariciando un pequeño mechón de mi cabello.

He escalado la muralla y ahora todo lo que ocupa mi mente, todo lo que llena mi realidad es la inseguridad, no sé si estoy haciendo lo correcto pero es probablemente lo único que puedo hacer.

El mundo se ve infinito desde aquí y sé que me espera un largo y peligroso camino.

* * *

**Eren es un personaje con el cual tengo muchos problemas, tal vez porque es demasiado extremista y demasiado impaciente. Intento pensar como él pero me cuesta montones. Finalmente decidí inclinarme hacia el miedo que debe sentir con todo lo que le pasa y le va a seguir pasando, porque de alguna forma tiene un poder que no pidió y que lo lleva constantemente a encontrarse en situaciones de una carga emocional altísima que afectaría el psique de cualquiera, más de lo que ya se encuentra alterado al vivir en una humanidad amurallada con los titanes... sin duda horroroso, en fin. En base a lo ocurrido en los últimos capítulos donde Eren se muestra por un tiempo rendido, deprimido quise escribir sobre esa parte de él, y como de alguna forma todas estas cosas que le ocurren podrían llegar a volverlo loco. **

**El fic como dije arriba esta participando en el reto "Eren y sus demonios" del "cuartel general de Trost" y bueno les doy las gracias por invitarme a participar! amo estas iniciativas. espero haber cumplido de buena manera. ¡Besos!**


End file.
